


Quesh

by mimabeann



Series: The Lament's Misfits [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anthe is being stubborn, F/M, dude please just wear your mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Anthe decides he needs to forgo wearing his mask on Quesh, despite knowing it's going to cause him respiratory problems. Thankfully, his crew has his back.Cora and Ari'wyatt belong to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Anthe/Cora
Series: The Lament's Misfits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772362
Kudos: 1





	Quesh

Ranul’f pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced back and forth on the elevator down to the planet. “Seriously? This is going to be just as kriffing bad as the time you -” Anthe waved him off.  
“My choice. Can’t look weak in front of this bunch, you know that.” Anthe interrupted.  
“Yeah, right. Wheezing at them will definitely show them how strong you are. You know better than this. Please tell me you at least brought the damn mask with you.”  
“It’s in my pack.” Anthe growled. “I’ll put it on after the meeting.”

* * *

Anthe let Ranul’f do most of the talking during the meeting, trying to keep his breathing calm. The familiar burning sensation had already started by the time they reached the planet’s surface. At this point he was getting desperate and looking for a way out of the room. His lungs were burning and a feeling of impending doom washed over him.

“Captain, does the deal sound amenable to you?” His attention snapped back to the Imperial General they were negotiating with. He glanced and Ranul’f who gave his a very short nod.  
“Sounds fair. I’ll leave the details to Ranul’f, I have some business to attend to.” Anthe’s voice was raspier than usual, but he managed to control it just barely. He needed to get back up to the ship. Fast.  
“Of course, Captain.”

Anthe gave a quick nod before walking outside and falling against the wall. His breathing was erratic as he tried to breathe in enough not to cough. A coughing fit was the last thing he needed right now. He pulled out his inhaler.

* * *

Anthe’s breathing was labored, even with his mask on. His chest felt like it was going to explode. The trek back to the elevator to the orbital station wasn’t an easy one. And he hadn’t felt this awful in ages. Anthe pushed through the pain and just focused on getting back to the ship. If he could get there Quirin could get everything back under control. And hopefully Cora and Nora weren’t back yet… Worrying Cora was the last thing he wanted to do.

Anthe stumbled as he walked out of the elevator to the ship’s hangar, he felt like he was going to drop. “Anthe!” He heard a familiar voice call as he was swiftly steadied by two sets of hands. “It goes without saying, but don’t do this again. Ari, can you help me get him to the med bay?” Everything blurred as Anthe struggled to stay conscious.

* * *

“Is he going to be okay?” Anthe heard muffled voices as he slowly regained his senses. _Cora. That was Cora’s voice_.  
“He’s fine, just needs to stay in here for a bit and I’ll have to keep an eye on him for a few weeks at least, make sure he doesn’t get a respiratory infection after that.” _Quirin_.

Anthe opened his eyes and the bright room came into focus. He had an oxygen mask on. He sighed, attracting Quirin’s attention. The sith pureblood frowned as he looked over at him and folded his arms.

“Good. You’re awake. Do me a favor, and don’t do that again. I don’t care how good the pay is, you would have been dead if Ranul’f hadn’t called me to tell me that you were that stupid.” Quirin scolded. He glanced at Cora before looking back at Anthe. “Good paying job’s worthless if we lose our illustrious leader.” He gave Anthe a small smile and placed a hand on Cora’s shoulder before walking out of the room.

Anthe met Cora’s gaze and instantly felt a pang of guilt. “Cora?” She walked over to the side of his bed, her brow was furrowed and she was frowning.  
“Idiot.” Her eyes pierced into him; she was definitely upset. “Why?”  
“Thought the pay was worth the risk… Didn’t… Not used to thinkin’ about people depending on me.” He glanced down at the floor.   
“Don’t scare me like that again.” Her face was softer now and her voice wavered a bit.  
He looked up at her, eyes widening. “I… I’m sorry Cora.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Last thing I want to do is cause you to worry.” Anthe smiled softly and extended an arm out. Cora leaned down and hugged him, resting her forehead against his.  
“Get some rest Anthe, Quirin said you can get up in a bit but you’re going to be stuck in your mask for a while after the stunt you pulled.”  
The zabrak groaned in annoyance. “Guess I deserve it.”  
“You do.” Cora laughed. “Just be thankful he’s going to let you out of the med bay before bed.”  
“Thank the stars.”  
“Mhhmm. I don’t think we could both fit on that little bed.”  
“Hmmmm… No. Probably not a good idea for you to sleep on my chest right now either. Don’t wanna fling you if I wake up wheezing.”


End file.
